parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Lion (AnimatedFan195 Version)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof of Disney's 1991 animated musical film Beauty and the Beast Cast *Belle - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Beast - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Gaston - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Lumiere - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Cogsworth - Rigby (Regular Show) *Mrs. Potts - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Chip - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Feather Duster - Margaret (Regular Show) *Wardrobe - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Stove - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Footstool - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *LeFou - Li'l Gideon (Gravity Falls) *Bimbettes - Star Butterfly, Jackie Lynn Thomas and Janna Ordonia (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Maurice - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Philippe - Maximus (Tangled) *Monsieur D'Arque - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Wolves - Wolves (Frozen) *Prince Adam - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Peddler Woman/Enchantress - Gramma Tala Waialiki (Moana)/Elsa (Frozen) Other cast *Lumiere (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Cogsworth (Huaman) - Wreck-It Ralph *Mrs. Potts (Human) - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Chip (Human) - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Feather Duster (Human) - Anna (Frozen) *Footstool (Dog) - Bolt *Baker - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) *Bookseller - Alistair Krei (Big Hero 6) Scenes *Beauty and the Lion part 1 - The Prologue *Beauty and the Lion part 2 - "GoGo" *Beauty and the Lion part 3 - GoGo Meets Robert *Beauty and the Lion part 4 - Ford's Invention *Beauty and the Lion part 5 - Ford Gets Lost *Beauty and the Lion part 6 - Ford Comes Upon a Castle *Beauty and the Lion part 7 - Robert Proposes to GoGo *Beauty and the Lion part 8 - GoGo Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Lion part 9 - GoGo's New Home *Beauty and the Lion part 10 - "Robert" *Beauty and the Lion part 11 - GoGo Meets Duchess, Oliver and Judy *Beauty and the Lion part 12 - GoGo is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Lion part 13 - GoGo Leaves Her West Wing/GoGo Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Lion part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Lion part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/GoGo Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Lion part 16 - GoGo Runs Off/Kovu Fights the Wolves *Beauty and the Lion part 17 - Robert Plans a Scheme with McLeach *Beauty and the Lion part 18 - Something Special for GoGo ("Something There") *Beauty and the Lion part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Huaman Again") *Beauty and the Lion part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") *Beauty and the Lion part 21 - Kovu Sets GoGo Free *Beauty and the Lion part 22 - Robert's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") *Beauty and the Lion part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Lion part 24 - Kovu vs. Robert *Beauty and the Lion part 25 - Transformation *Beauty and the Lion part 26 - End Credits Gallery AFA66030-5A42-4B36-B6DB-6A9ED6ACC5A8.png Kovu (Profile).png Professor Robert Callaghan.jpg Mordecai.jpg Rigby-regular-show-5.64.jpg Duchess-0.jpg Oliver..jpg Margaret-regular-show-85.2.jpg Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg Profile - Baloo.jpg Profile - Ford Pines.jpg Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof